lemonademouthbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Don't Stop The Revolution
|depois = nenhuma |video = 200px }} Letra Uh, yay Yeah, yeah, yeah Freedom of speech Ha, we are doing what we believe in Standing up for stuff You got to act like Can you feel it, in the air Ain’t no stopping, we here They don’t want it, they scared There’s no one better They’re not ready with a change New winner in the same game And everybody know we gotta keep it popping Always rocking when the beat is dropping, dropping Just put the breaks on Never gonna, never gonna So put your hands up, You know you wanna, You know you wanna Just turn the lights off Cause we goin’ hot in here, hot in here Wild in here Never stoppin’ this out here Don’t stop the revolution First try and you’re gonna be loosing Don’t stop the revolution You can’t stop it, we won’t stop it You can’t stop it once The beat’s dropping, yeah Can’t stop it once The beat’s dropping, yeah You can’t stop it once The beat’s dropping, yeah You can’t stop it, no You can’t stop it ... let me slack(?) for ever We’re like boys of … the way we kick it together With the jackets surrender (?) And the passports so wet (?) It’s whether now you can keep up, never (?) We’re unstoppable, we come true If you want to, you can come too There will be cotton drags(?) Micky got a move, a revolution it’s just a fashion... Just put the breaks on Never gonna, never gonna So put your hands up, You know you wanna, You know you wanna Just turn the lights off Cause we goin’ hot in here, hot in here Wild in here Never stoppin’ this out here Don’t stop the revolution First try and you’re gonna be loosing Don’t stop the revolution You can’t stop it, we won’t stop it You can’t stop it once The beat’s dropping, yeah Can’t stop it once The beat’s dropping, yeah You can’t stop it once The beat’s dropping, yeah You can’t stop it, no You can’t stop it Now all for reaching the top, reason to rock Redeeming the plot, showing the world what you got Ok, E is for the energy everybody is given And V is for the value of revolution of vision, ok O is for the onward movement L is for the love that we placed up in the music They stop an acoustic, they stoppin’ a movement So move to the next, let it do you and use it TNI need some time and I’ve been realizing That the concert’s popping, kids watching So you can see it in my song Then the last two letters come along and it’s on Don’t stop the revolution First try and you’re gonna be loosing Don’t stop the revolution You can’t stop it, we won’t stop it You can’t stop it once The beat’s dropping, yeah Can’t stop it once The beat’s dropping, yeah You can’t stoṗ it once The beat’s dropping, yeah You can’t stop it, no You can’t stop it Informações de Fundo Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas cantadas pelo Lemonade Mouth